1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for mechanical transmission of power.
2. The Prior Art
For transmitting a torque from, for example, a driving wheel to another rotating machine element it is conventional to utilize an articulated rod, which is jointed to and positioned between the driving wheel and the other machine element, said articulated rod being asymmetrically jointed to the driving wheel and the machine element.
Such an articulated rod, however, does not constitute a satisfactory solution to the power transmission, since twice during a revolution of the driving wheel, at k.degree. and (k+180).degree., it is unable to take up tangential forces from the driving wheel, so that the rigidity of the whole transmission approaches zero on these occasions.
Furthermore, if said machine element is applied in a joint in order to transmit a torque to a similar machine element also applied in the joint, to which an articulated rod is arranged for further transmission, such a joint demands a considerable amount of space and numerous constructional parts such as shafts and bearings.
It is also difficult undecimatedly to transmit the torque which is obtained from said driving wheel as this requires further constructional parts.